The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of polyamides (VIII) obtainable from monomers (I) selected from the group consisting of lactams, xcfx89-aminocarboxylic acids, xcfx89-aminocarboxylic acid nitrites, xcfx89-aminocarboxamides, xcfx89-aminocarboxylic acid salts, xcfx89-aminocarboxylic acid esters, equimolar mixtures of diamines and dicarboxylic acids, dicarboxylic acid/diamine salts, dinitriles and diamines, or mixtures of such monomers, wherein the polymerization of the monomers (I) is carried out in the presence of
(II) 0.01 to 0.5% by weight of a sterically hindered piperidine derivative which has a functional group capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer main chain of the polyamide (VIII),
(III) 0.1 to 5% by weight of a sulfonated compound which has several carboxylic acid groups capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer main chain of the polyamide (VIII),
and optionally a compound selected from the group consisting of
a compound (IV), different from the monomer (I), which has several amine groups capable of amide formation with respect to the polyamide (VIII),
a compound (V) which has an amine group capable of amide formation with respect to the polyamide (VIII),
a compound (VI) which has a carboxylic acid group capable of amide formation with respect to the polyamide (VIII),
a compound (VII), different from (III) and from the monomer (I), which has several carboxylic acid groups capable of amide formation with respect to the polyamide (VIII),
or mixtures thereof,
the amounts of (I), (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII) adding up to 100%, the components (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII) being bonded to the polymer chain via amide linkages, and the sum of the amine groups of the components (II), (IV) and (V) capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer chain being less than the sum of the carboxylic acid groups of the components (II), (III), (VI) and (VII) capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer chain.
The invention further relates to polyamides obtainable by this process, to the use of such polyamides for the production of fibers, textile fabrics and moldings, and to fibers, textile fabrics and moldings obtainable from such polyamides.
The use of polyamides for the production of fibers and yarns is generally known, for example from: Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th ed., vol. A10, VCH Verlagsgesellschaft mbH, Weinheim, Germany, 1987, pages 567-579.
Yarns are produced in a manner known per se by melting the polyamide, spinning it into a fiber and stretching, texturing and optionally aftertreating said fiber. This can be followed by cabling and heat setting of the yarn.
Setting processes are known per se, an example being the heat-set process from Hxc3x6rauf-Suessen, Germany.
An essential step of setting is the passage of the yarn through a climatic chamber under defined process conditions such as the residence time of the yarn and the temperature and relative humidity of the atmosphere in the climatic chamber.
The disadvantage here is that the quality, for example the APHA (Hazen) index according to European standard EN 1557 (corresponding to US standard ASTM D1003) and the relative viscosity of yarns from polyamides known per se, is markedly impaired during this setting. The drop in relative viscosity and the rise in APHA index indicate that the polymer has been degraded, i.e. damaged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide polyamides which can be used to produce fibers, sheets or moldings, especially yarns, which do not exhibit said disadvantage, as well as processes which enable such polyamides to be prepared in a technically simple and economic manner.
We have found that this object is achieved by the process defined at the outset, polyamides obtainable by such a process, the polyamides defined at the outset, the use of such polyamides for the production of fibers, textile fabrics and moldings, and fibers, textile fabrics and moldings obtainable from such polyamides.
Polyamides are understood as meaning homopolymers, copolymers, mixtures and grafts of synthetic long-chain polyamides in which the essential constituent is recurring amide groups in the polymer main chain. Examples of such polyamides are nylon 6 (polycaprolactam), nylon 6,6 (polyhexamethylene adipamide), nylon 4,6 (polytetramethylene adipamide), nylon 6,10 (polyhexamethylene sebacamide), nylon 6,12 (polyhexamethylene decane-1,10-dicarboxamide), nylon 7 (polyenantholactam), nylon 11 (polyundecanolactam) and nylon 12 (polydodecanolactam). These polyamides are known to have the generic name nylon. Polyamides are also understood as meaning the so-called aramides (aromatic polyamides) such as polymetaphenylene isophthalamide (NOMEX(copyright) fiber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,324) or polyparaphenylene terephthalamide (KEVLAR(copyright) fiber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,542).
In principle, polyamides can be prepared by two processes.
In the polymerization of dicarboxylic acids and diamines, and in the polymerization of amino acids or derivatives thereof such as aminocarboxylic acid nitriles, aminocarboxamides, aminocarboxylic acid esters or aminocarboxylic acid salts, the amino and carboxyl end groups of the starting monomers or starting oligomers react with one another to form an amide group and water. The water can then be removed from the polymer mass. In the polymerization of carboxamides, the amino and amide end groups of the starting monomers or starting oligomers react with one another to form an amide group and ammonia. The ammonia can then be removed from the polymer mass. This polymerization reaction is conventionally referred to as polycondensation.
The polymerization of lactams as starting monomers or starting oligomers is conventionally referred to as polyaddition.
According to the invention, monomers (I), selected from the group consisting of lactams, xcfx89-aminocarboxylic acids, xcfx89-aminocarboxylic acid nitriles, xcfx89-aminocarboxamides, xcfx89-aminocarboxylic acid salts, xcfx89-aminocarboxylic acid esters, equimolar mixtures of diamines and dicarboxylic acids, dicarboxylic acid/diamine salts, dinitriles and diamines, or mixtures of such monomers, are used.
Suitable monomers (I) are
monomers or oligomers of a C2 to C20, preferably C2 to C18, arylaliphatic or, preferably, aliphatic lactam such as enantholactam, undecanolactam, dodecanolactam or caprolactam,
monomers or oligomers of C2 to C20, preferably C3 to C18, aminocarboxylic acids such as 6-aminohexanoic acid or 11-aminoundecanoic acid, dimers, trimers, tetramers, pentamers or hexamers thereof, and salts thereof such as alkali metal salts, for example lithium, sodium or potassium salts,
C2 to C20, preferably C3 to C18, aminocarboxylic acid nitriles such as 6-aminocapronitrile or 11-aminoundecanoic acid nitrile,
monomers or oligomers of C2 to C20 amino acid amides such as 6-aminohexanamide or 11-aminoundecanamide, and dimers, trimers, tetramers, pentamers or hexamers thereof,
esters, preferably C1-C4 alkyl esters, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl or s-butyl esters, of C2 to C20, preferably C3 to C18, aminocarboxylic acids, such as 6-aminohexanoic acid esters, for example methyl 6-aminohexanoate, or 11-aminoundecanoic acid esters, for example methyl 11-aminoundecanoate,
monomers or oligomers of a C2 to C20, preferably C2 to C12, alkyldiamine, such as tetramethylenediamine or, preferably, hexamethylenediamine,
with a C2 to C20, preferably C2 to C14, aliphatic dicarboxylic acid or mono- or dinitriles thereof, such as sebacic acid, decanedicarboxylic acid, adipic acid, sebacic acid dinitrile, decanoic acid dinitrile or adipodinitrile,
and dimers, trimers, tetramers, pentamers or hexamers thereof,
monomers or oligomers of a C2 to C20, preferably C2 to C12, alkyldiamine, such as tetramethylenediamine or, preferably, hexamethylenediamine,
with a C8 to C20, preferably C8 to C12, aromatic dicarboxylic acid or derivatives thereof, for example chlorides, such as naphthalene-2,6-dicarboxylic acid or, preferably, isophthalic acid or terephthalic acid,
and dimers, trimers, tetramers, pentamers or hexamers thereof,
monomers or oligomers of a C2 to C20, preferably C2 to C12, alkyldiamine, such as tetramethylenediamine or, preferably, hexamethylenediamine,
with a C9 to C20, preferably C9 to C18, arylaliphatic dicarboxylic acid or derivatives thereof, for example chlorides, such as o-, m- or p-phenylenediacetic acid,
and dimers, trimers, tetramers, pentamers or hexamers thereof,
monomers or oligomers of a C6 to C20, preferably C6 to C10, aromatic diamine, such as m- or p-phenylenediamine,
with a C2 to C20, preferably C2 to C14, aliphatic dicarboxylic acid or mono- or dinitriles thereof, such as sebacic acid, decanedicarboxylic acid, adipic acid, sebacic acid dinitrile, decanoic acid dinitrile or adipodinitrile,
and dimers, trimers, tetramers, pentamers or hexamers thereof,
monomers or oligomers of a C6 to C20, preferably C6 to C10, aromatic diamine, such as m- or p-phenylenediamine,
with a C8 to C20, preferably C8 to C12, aromatic dicarboxylic acid or derivatives thereof, for example chlorides, such as naphthalene-2,6-dicarboxylic acid or, preferably, isophthalic acid or terephthalic acid,
and dimers, trimers, tetramers, pentamers or hexamers thereof,
monomers or oligomers of a C6 to C20, preferably C6 to C10, aromatic diamine, such as m- or p-phenylenediamine,
with a C9 to C20, preferably C9 to C18, arylaliphatic dicarboxylic acid or derivatives thereof, for example chlorides, such as o-, m- or p-phenylenediacetic acid,
and dimers, trimers, tetramers, pentamers or hexamers thereof,
monomers or oligomers of a C7 to C20, preferably C8 to C18, arylaliphatic diamine, such as m- or p-xylylenediamine,
with a C2 to C20, preferably C2 to C14, aliphatic dicarboxylic acid or mono- or dinitriles thereof, such as sebacic acid, decanedicarboxylic acid, adipic acid, sebacic acid dinitrile, decanoic acid dinitrile or adipodinitrile,
and dimers, trimers, tetramers, pentamers or hexamers thereof,
monomers or oligomers of a C7 to C20, preferably C8 to C18, arylaliphatic diamine, such as m- or p-xylylenediamine,
with a C6 to C20, preferably C6 to C10, aromatic dicarboxylic acid or derivatives thereof, for example chlorides, such as naphthalene-2,6-dicarboxylic acid or, preferably, isophthalic acid or terephthalic acid,
and dimers, trimers, tetramers, pentamers or hexamers thereof,
monomers or oligomers of a C7 to C20, preferably C8 to C18, arylaliphatic diamine, such as m- or p-xylylenediamine,
with a C9 to C20, preferably C9 to C18, arylaliphatic dicarboxylic acid or derivatives thereof, for example chlorides, such as o-, m- or p-phenylenediacetic acid,
and dimers, trimers, tetramers, pentamers or hexamers thereof,
and homopolymers, copolymers, mixtures and grafts of such starting monomers or starting oligomers.
Preferred starting monomers or starting oligomers are those which polymerize to yield the polyamides nylon 6, nylon 6,6, nylon 4,6, nylon 6,10, nylon 7, nylon 11, nylon 12 and the aramides polymetaphenylene isophthalamide or polyparaphenylene terephthalamide, especially nylon 6 and nylon 6,6.
Unless indicated otherwise, the proportions by weight indicated for the compounds (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII) are based on the amount of monomer (I) used.
According to the invention, the polymerization of the monomer (I) is carried out in the presence of a sterically hindered piperidine derivative (II) which has a group capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer main chain of the polyamide (VIII), or mixtures thereof.
Suitable compounds (II) are preferably those of the formula 
in which
R1 is a functional group capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer main chain of the polyamide (VIII), preferably a group xe2x80x94(NH)R5, in which R5 is hydrogen or C1-C8 alkyl, or a carboxyl group, or a carboxyl derivative, or a group xe2x80x94(CH2)x(NH)R5, in which X is 1 to 6 and R5 is hydrogen or C1-C8 alkyl, or a group xe2x80x94(CH2)yCOOH, in which Y is 1 to 6, or a xe2x80x94(CH2)yCOOH acid derivative, in which Y is 1 to 6, especially a group xe2x80x94NH2,
R2 is an alkyl group, preferably a C1-C4 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl or s-butyl, especially a methyl group, and
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl or Oxe2x80x94R4, in which R4 is hydrogen or C1-C7 alkyl, R3 being hydrogen in particular.
In such compounds, steric hindrance usually prevents the tertiary amino groups, and especially the secondary amino groups, of the piperidine ring systems from reacting.
A particularly preferred compound (II) is 4-amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine.
According to the invention, the compound (II) is used in amounts of at least 0.01% by weight, preferably of at least 0.05% by weight and particularly preferably of at least 0.1% by weight.
According to the invention, the compound (II) is used in amounts of at most 0.5% by weight, preferably of at most 0.3% by weight and particularly preferably of at most 0.2% by weight.
According to the invention, the polymerization of the monomer (I) is carried out in the presence of a sulfonated compound (III) which has several, such as two, three or four, preferably two, carboxyl groups capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer main chain of the polyamide (VIII), or mixtures thereof.
Such compounds (III) can carry substituents such as halogens, for example fluorine, chlorine or bromine, or they can be unsubstituted.
According to the invention, the compound (III) is used in amounts of at least 0.1% by weight, preferably of at least 0.5% by weight and particularly preferably of at least 1% by weight.
According to the invention, the compound (III) is used in amounts of at most 5% by weight, preferably of at most 2% by weight and particularly preferably of at most 1.5% by weight.
According to the invention, the polymerization of the monomer (I) is optionally carried out in the presence of a compound (IV) which has several, such as two, three or four, preferably two, amine groups capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer main chain of the polyamide (VIII), or mixtures thereof.
Suitable compounds (IV) are advantageously C2 to C20, preferably C2 to C12, alkyldiamines such as tetramethylenediamine or, preferably, hexamethylenediamine, C6 to C20, preferably C6 to C10, aromatic diamines such as m- or p-phenylenediamine, or C7 to C20, preferably C8 to C18, arylaliphatic diamines such as m- or p-xylylenediamine, or those compounds (IV) which are conventionally used as chain regulators in the polymerization of the monomer (I). Hexamethylenediamine is particularly preferred.
Such compounds (IV) can carry substituents such as halogens, for example fluorine, chlorine or bromine, sulfonic acid groups, or salts thereof such as lithium, sodium or potassium salts, or they can be unsubstituted.
The compound (IV) can advantageously be used in amounts of 0 to 0.5% by weight, preferably of 0 to 0.35% by weight and particularly preferably of 0 to 0.25% by weight.
Particularly advantageously, the compound (IV) can be used in amounts such that the molar amount of amine groups of the compound (IV) capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer main chain of the polyamide (VIII) is less than the molar amount of carboxylic acid groups of the compound (III) capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer main chain of the polyamide (VIII).
According to the invention, the polymerization of the monomer (I) is optionally carried out in the presence of a compound (V), different from the monomer (I), which has an amino group capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer main chain of the polyamide (VIII), or mixtures thereof.
Suitable compounds (V) are advantageously C2 to C20, preferably C2 to C12, alkylamines such as cyclohexylamine, C6 to C20, preferably C6 to C10, aromatic monoamines such as aniline, or C7 to C20, preferably C8 to C18, arylaliphatic monoamines such as benzylamine, or those compounds which are conventionally used as chain regulators in the polymerization of the monomer (I).
Such compounds (V) can carry substituents such as halogens, for example fluorine, chlorine or bromine, sulfonic acid groups, or salts thereof such as lithium, sodium or potassium salts, or they can be unsubstituted.
The compound (V) can advantageously be used in amounts of 0 to 0.5% by weight, preferably of 0 to 0.35% by weight and particularly preferably of 0 to 0.25% by weight.
According to the invention, the polymerization of the monomer (I) is optionally carried out in the presence of a compound (VI), different from the monomer (I), which has a carboxylic acid group capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer main chain of the polyamide (VIII), or mixtures thereof.
Suitable compounds (VI) are advantageously C2 to C20, preferably C2 to C12, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid or propionic acid, C7 to C21, preferably C7 to C11, aromatic carboxylic acids such as benzoic acid, or C8 to C21, preferably C9 to C19, arylaliphatic carboxylic acids, or those compounds which are conventionally used e.g. as chain regulators in the polymerization of the monomer (I).
Such compounds (VI) can carry substituents such as halogens, for example fluorine, chlorine or bromine, sulfonic acid groups, or salts thereof such as lithium, sodium or potassium salts, or they can be unsubstituted.
The compound (VI) can advantageously be used in amounts of 0 to 0.5% by weight, preferably of 0 to 0.35% by weight and particularly preferably of 0 to 0.25% by weight.
According to the invention, the polymerization of the monomer (I) is optionally carried out in the presence of a compound (VII), different from the compound (III), which has several, such as two, three or four, preferably two, carboxylic acid groups capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer main chain of the polyamide (VIII), or mixtures thereof.
Suitable compounds (VII) are advantageously C2 to C20, preferably C2 to C12, dicarboxylic acids such as sebacic acid, dodecanoic acid, cyclohexane-1,4-dicarboxylic acid or, preferably, adipic acid, C8 to C22, preferably C8 to C12, aromatic dicarboxylic acids such as benzene- and naphthalenedicarboxylic acids, preferably naphthalene-2,6-dicarboxylic acid, isophthalic acid or terephthalic acid, or C9 to C22, preferably C9 to C20, arylaliphatic dicarboxylic acids, or those compounds (VII) which are conventionally used as chain regulators in the polymerization of the monomer (I). Terephthalic acid and isophthalic acid are particularly preferred.
Such compounds (VII) can carry substituents such as halogens, for example fluorine, chlorine or bromine, sulfonic acid groups, or salts thereof such as lithium, sodium or potassium salts, or they can be unsubstituted.
Preferred compounds (VII) are sulfonated dicarboxylic acids, especially sulfoisophthalic acid, and one of its salts such as its alkali metal salts, for example the lithium, sodium or potassium salt, preferably the lithium or sodium salt and particularly preferably the lithium salt.
The compound (VII) can advantageously be used in amounts of 0 to 0.5% by weight, preferably of 0 to 0.35% by weight and particularly preferably of 0 to 0.25% by weight.
According to the invention, the amounts of (I), (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII) add up to 100%.
According to the invention, the components (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII) are bonded to the polymer chain via amide linkages.
According to the invention, the sum of the amine groups of the components (II), (IV) and (V) capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer chain is less than the sum of the carboxylic acid groups of the components (II), (III), (VI) and (VII) capable of amide formation with respect to the polymer chain.
The compounds of formulae (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII) can be added to the starting monomers (I) or the polymerizing reaction mixture and can be bonded to the polymer main chain of the polyamide by reaction of at least one of the amide-forming groups.
The process according to the invention yields polyamides with the advantageous properties mentioned at the outset.
The polymerization or polycondensation of the starting monomers (I) in the presence of the compounds (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII) is preferably carried out by the conventional processes. Thus the polymerization of caprolactam as the monomer (I) in the presence of (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII) can be carried out for example by the continuous or batch processes described in DE-A 14 95 198, DE-A 25 58 480, DE-A 44 13 177, Polymerization Processes, Interscience, New York, 1977, pp. 424-467, and Handbuch der Technischen Polymerchemie [Handbook of Industrial Polymer Chemistry], VCH Verlagsgesellschaft, Weinheim, 1993, pp. 546-554. The polymerization of AH salt as (I) in the presence of (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII) can be carried out by the conventional batch process (cf.: Polymerization Processes, Interscience, New York, 1977, pp. 424-467, especially 444-446) or by a continuous process, e.g. according to EP-A 129 196. In principle, (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI), (VII) and the starting monomers (I) can be fed into the reactor separately or as a mixture.
In another preferred embodiment, the polymerization or polycondensation by the process according to the invention is carried out in the presence of at least one pigment. Preferred pigments are titanium dioxide, preferably in the form of the anatase modification, or colorizing compounds of an inorganic or organic nature. The pigments are preferably added in an amount of 0 to 5 parts by weight, especially of 0.02 to 2 parts by weight, based in each case on 100 parts by weight of polyamide. The pigments can be fed into the reactor with the starting materials or separately therefrom. The use of (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII) (including as chain regulator constituent) markedly improves the properties of the polymer compared with a polymer which contains only pigment and no compounds (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII), or only pigment and a combination of compounds (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI) and (VII) falling outside the process defined at the outset.
The polyamides according to the invention can advantageously be used for the production of threads, fibers, sheets, textile fabrics and moldings. Threads obtained from polyamides, especially polycaprolactam, by fast spinning at drawing-off speeds of at least 4000 m/min are particularly advantageous. The threads, fibers, sheets, textile fabrics and moldings obtained using the polyamides according to the invention can have a variety of uses, for example as textile clothing or carpet fibers.